


i seek your soul / i'm trapped in my room

by sikkie



Series: shitty 2dace oneshots and drabbles [2]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 2d is emotional, Angst, Caring Gorillaz Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ace is like wtf do i do with myself, actually references 2doc like a boss, canon time, im not implying 2doc btw, this is a 2dace fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikkie/pseuds/sikkie
Summary: 2D locks himself in, but Ace won't give up.





	i seek your soul / i'm trapped in my room

**Author's Note:**

> title is from jaden smith's "lost boy". i was originally gonna write something happy but wah wah. enjoy!

It was a bad day.

  
  


Ace had woken up relatively early. Usually, he and 2D like to sleep in until the smell of Russel’s cooking wakes them up, but Ace’s circadian rhythm had malfunctioned, telling him it was time to get up. Wanting to let 2D sleep a little longer, he kisses the sleeping boy on the forehead before creeping out of bed, tip-toeing out of the room, and quietly closing the door behind him.

He was greeted with silence. Noodle had been out until late the night before, and Russel had woken up roughly an hour earlier to run errands. The silence was almost inviting, but Ace suddenly felt uneasy. He decided he would use the bathroom and return to the room. Maybe scroll on Instagram until 2D woke up.

After using the bathroom and washing his hands and face, Ace slinks back into the hallway, and reaching for the door handle, he finds it doesn’t budge.

Jammed?

He tries again, a bit more forcefully now.

The door was locked. 

  
  


2D had a signal. If he happened to be alone and wasn’t feeling well, he would lock his door to signal to the other members that he was going through something and either he wanted to be left alone, or he didn’t trust himself enough to leave his own room.

Ace blanks. He was only gone for a few minutes, and he could’ve sworn the blue-haired boy was fast asleep when he left.

  
  


“Stu? Baby? Are you alright?”

  
  


Silence. Ace feels queasy. He knocks softly.

  
  


“It’s me, honey. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Could you open the door for me?”

  
  


There’s a sniffle on the other side. Then a small, broken, “please go away.”

  
  


Ace sighs. His stomach feels like a cement mixer, heavy and constantly turning. 2D had never done this since Ace had joined the band, and definitely not since he and 2D had started dating. He only heard stories from Russel, about how scary and worrisome it was. Ace had told him that he was 2D was mature enough to handle his problems and his own. But now, on the other side of that door, Ace feels like knocking it down.

“Do you… do you need anything? Can I get you anything?” Ace leans against the door, pressing his ear against it to pick up any discerning sounds. Nothing.

  
  


Suddenly, Ace hears the sound of keys unlocking the front door. Resentfully, he retreats from the bedroom door, looking back once more as he walks down the stairs. He’s greeted by Russel, bags in hand. 

“You’re up early-”

“Russ,” Ace whispers, like 2D was eavesdropping from upstairs, “it’s 2D. I only went to the bathroom, and… his door is locked.”

Russel stares right through Ace, then sets the bags down on the floor with a sigh. “Aw, man. Fuck. It’s probably Murdoc.”

“Murdoc?” 

“Nothing. Lemme just try to talk to him. Put these bags in the kitchen.”

Ace stares quizzically before obliging, picking the bags up off the floor and carrying them to the kitchen as Russel jogs up the stairs. Ace quickly sets the bags down on the counter before rushing back to the stairs, straining his ears from the bottom.

  
  
  
  


_ “‘D? Open the door. I can’t have you doing this, not with Ace around. You’re scaring him, and me too.” _

  
  


Russel knocks loudly, and Ace can hear a high whimper. He begins biting on the sharp end of his nail.

  
  


_ “I can’t miss him anymore, Russ, I can’t take it anymore, I hate myself! I hate myself for it!” _

  
  


Ace freezes. Is this what Russel meant by Murdoc? 

  
  


_ “I know, ‘D, just… I can’t have you in there like that. You know what happened last time.” _

  
  


_ “Please get away from the door. Leave me alone.” _

  
  


There’s a sigh, then approaching footsteps. Russel glares at Ace from the top of the stairs. 

  
  


“Leave it. We’re not busting down the door. Let’s just let him sort himself out.”

  
  


“I’m his boyfriend, Russel.”

  
  


“And I’ve been with him for almost two decades. Trust me. Find something to do.”

  
  
  
  


And just like that, it’s decided. Ace thinks about 2D as Russel forces him to help him cook breakfast; he thinks about 2D when Noodle comes home with a hangover; he thinks about 2D when he’s watching his favorite TV show. The blue boy doesn’t leave his mind for a millisecond.

  
  


Not even the smell of brownies (with blue icing--Noodle had bought it on her way home after Russel texted her the bad news) got 2D out of his room. So, with Noodle sleeping on the couch and Russel busy in the kitchen, Ace quietly sneaks upstairs, making his way to 2D’s door and sitting down in front of it.

  
  


“My baby blue…” Ace sighs, leaning his head against the door, “What am I gonna do? I don’t even know what to do without you in my day. I don’t know what to do with myself when you’re not around.”

  
  


“I guess I have a lot to learn about you, huh? I would do anything to fix your problems, make them disappear. You’re the light in my life, Stu. I… I know you miss him. I know… I know I can never replace him, a-and I’m not trying to. But… what you deserve… think about what you deserve, baby. You deserve someone to treat you like the prince that you are. You deserve bouquets on Valentine’s Day, you deserve breakfast in bed when you’re not feeling well, you deserve recognition for all you’ve accomplished and overcome. And if I can’t deliver that, then, well, you can write me off but, I’ll try my damned hardest to make sure that you’re the happiest you’ve ever been.”

  
  


There’s creaking on the other side of the door, then the rustling of covers. The door soon opens to reveal Stuart Pot, messy hair, tear streaks and all.

  
  


“Baby-”

  
  


“I love you. Tha’s’all you need to know. I love  _ you. _ ” With that, 2D rushes forward and buries his head in the man’s chest, letting out a small sob. “I love you…”

Ace is astounded, wrapping his arms around the boy out of instinct. His hand reaches up and combs through 2D’s hair, shushing him as he holds him tighter. 

  
  


_ “I love you, too.” _

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day is Ace doting on 2D and catering to his every whim, wrapping him up in every blanket he could find, brewing him tea, and letting him eat all the frosted brownies he wanted. Ace soon realizes that he would do anything for the boy.

  
  


He would do  _ anything. _

  
  


...

**Author's Note:**

> anything..... hmmm..... :eyes:
> 
> next one will be super cute i swear


End file.
